


The Love Triangle No One Saw Coming (except maybe Tony Stark)

by orphan_account



Series: Star Spangled RumBuck [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Docile bucky, Good Rumlow, M/M, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Snarky Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumlow makes a deal and Steve is less than pleased when confronted with a Bucky Barnes that may not love him any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bargains

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Marvel characters, if I did Bucky would have gotten his memories back immediately and it would be a very different movie.
> 
> This is a lot less angsty then the summary makes it sound and is basically just an excuse to write Helpless!Bucky and make Rumlow seem like less of a dick so characters may be a bit ooc. 
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated

After coming face to face with his thought to be long dead ex-lover on the bridge today, Steven Grant Rogers thought that nothing else would be able to surprise him, clearly he had not accounted for Brock Rumlow.

They had been loaded into one of the vans along with Rumlow and another Hydra agent, Natasha was bleeding heavily, Sam commented on how she would bleed out if they didn’t get pressure on the wound but Steve barely heard him. Bucky was alive, albeit brainwashed and with no recollection of Steve, but alive non the less. He needed to think of someway to get him back, he couldn’t lose Bucky now, not a third time.

Steve was pulled from his thoughts when Rumlow pressed the barrel of the pistol he was carrying against Steve’s forehead. “I know that’s you Hill, take the helmet off and put down the escrima sticks and Cap gets to keep his head.”

Not having any other options the Hydra agent put down the weapons and removed her helmet, “Happy now Brock” muttered an irritated Maria Hill.

“Estatic,” he responded, “you can all relax now, I’m not here to hurt anyone, I just want to cut a deal.”

“Why should we trust you,” Steve snapped, his anger over what Hydra had done getting the best of him, “As a matter of fact, why shouldn’t we just kill you know for everything you’ve done, for what you’ve done to S.H.E.I.L.D, to Fury, to Bucky!”

“For what I’ve done, I’m trying to help him, and in case you haven’t noticed Rogers, you don’t really have much of a choice.”

“Just let him talk,” muttered Natasha, rolling her head so she could side eye Steve, “He’s right that we don’t really have many options.”

Steve looked to Hill and Sam for some support, the former wouldn’t even meet his eyes and the latter could only offer a frown and a half shrug indicating that he may not like it but that he couldn’t think of anything better at the moment.

“If no one else has any complaints...” 

“Just hurry up already Brock, before this van reaches wherever you planned on taking these three," commented Agent Hill.

“I help you take down Pierce, S.H.I.E.L.D, and Hydra, and Winter and I walk away from this scott free. New identities, bank accounts with enough funds to start over, and the assurance that we won’t have to spend the rest of our lives looking over our shoulders because some rogue agent decided he wanted a little revenge,” Rumlow finished with a pointed look at Steve.

Natasha’s short snort of laughter was followed by Agent Hills exasperated response, “why would you bargain for protection for the Winter Soldier, and what makes you think S.H.I.E.L.D. would ever let someone as dangerous as him out of our sights ever again.”

“Because even if you could manage to contain Winter for more than a few hours, If I am reading the look on Cap’s face right, I don’t think there is going to be much of a S.H.I.E.L.D left once this is through.”

“You know we have to take it down completely if we hope on weeding out Hydra,” Steve responded to Agent Hills look of surprise.

“That still doesn’t answer my first question,” Hill responded, “and beyond that why even cut a deal, as you mentioned before, we aren’t really in any position to be much of a threat to you or Hydra right now.”

“Because even if we do manage to take out Cap, Widow, Wilson and you, and if we manage to get Project Insight off the ground, I’m not idiot enough to think that Hydra wins this war. Someone or something will rise up against us, even if it is Goldi-locks and his Asgardian friends. And once this is over Winter doesn’t just go back on Ice, once this is over they finally put him down like some kind of rabid dog, so that him and his memories can’t ever threaten Hydra again. As you can see I am operating with a bit of a limited window of opportunity here in regards to his safety.”

“Why would you help Bucky,” it was the one thing that didn’t make sense for Steve, everything else, Rumlow’s motivations, his actions thus far, they all seemed logical, but not this.”

“Winter didn’t deserve what they’ve done to him, what they turned him into.”

“And why would you care.”

“Because after a while it gets kind of tiring to convince someone that you’ve fucked before after each time they’ve had their memories wiped.”

Rumlow’s proclamation was met with stunned silence from everyone in the van but Steve who had lunged forward the moment he had processed the other man’s words “If you’ve touched him, if you’ve hurt him I swear,” Steve’s tirade was cut off when Rumlow pressed the barrel of his gun to his forehead.

“Easy now Big Guy, I haven’t harmed a hair on Winter’s pretty little head, it was completely consensual, or as consensual it can get with someone with no memories and if anything I’ve protected him. Do you have any idea how many Hydra agents would like to have a chance at him, how completely helpless he is after every time they wipe his memories or pull him out of cryostasis. The only thing stopping them from using him like some sort of party favor is the knowledge that he belongs to me. Look Rogers I lied in the elevator earlier, this is personal. I know you and Barnes have history, but that history died the day you let him fall off that train and I’m here to make sure it stays dead. You didn’t even bother looking for his body.”

“We were in the middle of a war, and no one could have survived that fall, not even me,” snapped Steve, his anger masking the guilt he had carried for so long over letting Bucky fall.

“Well clearly that’s not entirely true, even Stark took some time away from his desperate hunt for you and bothered to try to find Barnes for a few months, and even the history books acknowledge that those two hated each other. Winter and I have worked together intermittently for thirteen years, and even if he can’t remember it I still do and I am not about to let you and whatever memories of you he might still have jeopardize that. If we’re going to make this deal that means once this is all over Winter and I never see you again, he gets to start over and Barnes’ memories of you stay where they should be, frozen in that iceberg with you seventy years ago.”

Steve made a move to argue, but it was surprisingly Sam who stopped him. “We don’t have a choice here Cap, you heard Rumlow, it’s this deal or your friend is as good as dead.”

Sam was right, Steve already knew that, but even if he did give his word Rumlow had to know he wouldn’t stop looking for Bucky so why would he even make that sort of request. “Fine, we do this your way.

“Good, so here’s the plan.”


	2. Star Spangled Man Without a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Seeks help from the only person able and willing to find Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know, but I promise a much longer chapter next with more of the story. For now enjoy Tony's innate awesomeness.

Thanks to Rumlow the entire plan went off without a hitch well almost without a hitch, somehow Steve still ended up unconscious on the riverbank on the side of the Potomac with multiple gunshot wounds and by the time he got out of the hospital Rumlow and Bucky had vanished. Steve knew Hill and Natasha had some idea where they were, but neither one would tell him, Natasha arguing that she was trying to spare him some pain, that she didn’t want to have to pick up the pieces when he finally found the Winter Soldier and realized that he wasn’t Bucky, that there was nothing of Bucky left but a lifeless shell that looked like him. So Steve went to the only other person with the ability to help him at this point, Tony.

“Capsicle,” Tony called out when Steve entered the lab in Stark Tower, Jarvis had directed him there when he arrived, “Just the star spangled wonder I was hoping to see.”

“Tony I need your help.....”

“Yes I know, Agent Asshole has run off with lover boy and you need my help finding him. Them on the run has got to be an interesting sight to see, Rumlow looks like he is pushing forty and your buddy looks twenty-something on a good day, younger if they chop that dead animal nesting on his head off.”

“Rumlow’s 42, and Bucky’s probably somewhere around my age depending on how often they had him in and out of cryostasis, If anything it's Bucky robbing the cradle and not Rumlow considering how old he really is.” Steve responded, “I’m guessing Natasha has already warned you not to help me.”

“Hill, actually, and if she actually expected me to follow those orders well then what we are about to do is sort of her own fault. I mean really, me take orders from someone who works for me” 

"Technically I think she works for Pepper now that she is CEO."

"I'm sorry, but what was the name of the company again, oh that's right STARK Industries, now would you like me to help you or shall we just continue with our banter here, not that I am completely not enjoying it," he snarked spinning around on his stool away form the holographic screens to face Steve. "Would you like me to explain how I know where they are or just go ahead and inform you that they are much closer than we initially thought. 

Steve inclined his head to indicate he was listening, still unsure how Tony would have managed to gather the information needed to figure out where Rumlow and Bucky were, from what he could tell Natasha and Agent Hill had done an excellent job of keeping any information that might help Steve track either of them out of the hands of anyone who might be inclined to help.

“Legolas was so kind to get me the information for the credit card they issued and also what Barnes new Alias is, James Frost.......really that’s just pitiful, they couldn’t have come up with anything better than that.”

“Barton helped you, why,” that was surprising, Steve had expected the archer to side with Natasha on this one, since he did for almost everything else.

“Robin Hood may hate the fact that he had to go behind Widow’s back to get this information, but I think he just might hate the fact that they were keeping this from you more.”

“Why would either of you help me with this, the Winter Soldier killed your parents,” Steve pointed out before he could stop himself.

“A fact I am well aware of so you can stop with the kicked puppy look,” quipped Tony. “I’ve already been through the files Romanov leaked so I know all about Bucky Bears past and what he did. We both know my dad was a bit of an asshole and from what I hear he and Barnes didn’t get along very well, likely due to you and some sort of alpha male competition they had going on, but despite this every story he told me about Barnes made it sound like the man practically worshipped the ground you walked on. The fact that he just barely managed to stop from killing you less than three weeks ago tells me that he wasn’t exactly all there when he was acting as the Winter Soldier so really I have no right to blame him for that.” Steve moved to say something, what he wasn’t really sure, but Tony just waved whatever comment he might have had aside and continued onward. “The history books may have twisted yours and Barnes relationship until it looked nothing more like two buddy’s who followed each other to war, but I’ve heard enough of my dads stories to know that this isn’t exactly true. If our positions were reversed and it was Pepper who went missing, or Natasha in Clint’s case, I know that neither one of us would stop until we found them and I would like to think that you would offer us the same help I’m offering you know, or at least as much help as you were capable of offering because lets face it, your not really capable of doing what I’m about to do now.”

Choosing to ignore the sarcasm Steve responded in the only way he knew how, with a choked off thank you.

“Alright, sappyness and touchy feeliness aside, do you want to know where your boyfriend is or not,” Tony responded turning back towards the screen.

Steve moved closer so he could see the screen, his eyebrows nearly disappearing into his hairline when he saw where they were “They’re here, in New York!”

“Brooklyn actually, ironic I know, but not for very long. It appears Rumlow purchased two one way tickets for Ireland early this morning.”

“Leaving when.”

“8 P.M. tonight.”

“That only leaves us with a few hours to come up with a plan to stop them.”

“Way ahead of you Star Spangled man without a plan,” Tony responded, "just follow my lead and your long lost lover-boy will be right back where he belongs here in Stark Tower in about......oh five hours.”

Whatever Tony had in mind, Steve really hoped it didn’t involve what he thought it did.


	3. Celebrity has its Advantages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans and Plots foiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumlow may seem a bit OOC here, but I like to always imagine he had a soft spot for Bucky and when away from all the rest of Hydra he is actually not a horrific and terrible person, and yes I know this is not canon compliant because Crossbones was pretty psycho in the comics, but i really wanted him to be nice for at least a little while. Don't worry, he'll turn back into an asshole soon enough.

Rumlow stared up at the stained ceiling of the cheap motel they had checked into, every so often running his hands through Winter’s now short hair as he thought through their next move.

It had been three weeks since Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D. went down, two since he managed to track Winter down, finding him a shaking mess outside of the Smithsonian, and less than a week since he managed to detach Winter’s arm and leave it in the boot of a car headed for California. Hopefully that would keep any Hydra agents who tried to use the tracer in it to track them down busy for a few days. 

They needed to get out of the country soon. Hill may be able to keep what’s left of S.H.I.E.L.D. off their backs, but eventually Hydra would see through the fake identities, and Rogers was probably recruiting Stark to help track them down at this very moment. Once they were out of the country he could reach out to some of the contacts he had established before Hydra, one’s he could trust, drop their S.H.I.E.L.D. issued identities and start over without having to worry about Hydra or Rogers.

“What do you think sweetheart, Ireland or Germany,” he asked as he fished his burner phone from his pocket and set about ordering tickets.

Winter looked up at him with sleepy, content eyes. “Not Germany,” he murmured pushing his hair back off his forehead. He had demanded they cut it shortly after Rumlow had found him and Rumlow hadn’t argued against it. With the short hair and the arm missing it was almost impossible to tell that he was the Winter Soldier, He looked so much younger now without them.

“Ireland it is then,” he responded dropping a tender kiss on Winter’s forehead and going about ordering their tickets for the flight departing tonight. Winter nuzzled his head into Rumlow’s chest, tucking himself against Rumlow. So far Winter had been docile and affectionate, clinging to the only person familiar to him in the wake of everything that had happened. He’s always been this way with his handlers, starved for the affection and approval of Pierce, Rumlow, and the few others from the Strike team that he had been involved in his recalibration each time he was removed from cryostasis. In many ways Rumlow and a few scraps of memory were all Winter had left. 

Hydra’s scientists had been adamant that Winter’s memories wouldn’t just come back unbidden if he wasn’t consistently wiped, that something or someone had to trigger those memories. Rogers and what he had seen in the Smithsonian had already triggered a handful of Winter’s memories from before his fall. He had talked to Rumlow about Skinny Steve in Brooklyn, and had mentioned a few of the Howling Commandos from time to time, and some of the places they had passed through had triggered a few of his memories of the Winter Soldier’s missions, but from what Rumlow could tell they were incomplete memories, just scraps of passing conversations and events here and there. Those weren’t really the memories Rumlow was worried about, in reality he was actually only worried about one memory. He may have lied to Rogers when he indicated that his relationship with Winter was completely consensual. It was now, but it hadn’t started out that way. What hadn’t been a lie is that it would have been much worse for Winter if Rumlow hadn’t claimed him. He was at least gentle, he knew what Rollins and the others would have done to him if they had their way. What some of the teams he had worked with in the sixties and seventies had done, that they would even keep that sort of stuff on file disgusted Rumlow. Hopefully once they were out of the country, away from Rogers and what remained of Hydra he wouldn’t have to worry about triggering anymore of Winter’s memories and maybe they could settle into something resembling a normal life.

“Our flight leaves at eight, we still have a few hours until we have to get to the airport and we should probably get you some new clothes,” he commented as he carefully dislodge Winter and sat up. Winter was wearing one of Rumlow’s old sweatshirts, the sleeve of his missing arm pinned up so it wouldn’t get in the way. It was about two sizes too big on Winter. He initially hadn’t really been that much smaller than Rumlow, but he also hadn’t been able to keep much solid food down for the past few weeks, his system not used to living off anything aside from IV’s and tablets and his weight had dropped sharply because of this, most noticeable in his hallow cheeks and the sharp edges of his hip bones. “I think there is a mall on the way to the airport, we’ll stop on our way and get you something that fits a bit better for the flight.”

Winter’s eyes tracked Rumlow as he moved around the room packing their meager belongings into his rucksack. “Brock,” he called out, his voice barely audible in the small room.

“What is it sweetheart,” he answers back, barely pausing in what he was doing.

“Thank you,” and really he doesn’t have to elaborate, in reality he shouldn’t even be thanking him and suddenly Rumlow feels like even more of a heel for not telling Winter the truth about everything.

So instead he just drops the bag in his hands and walking back over to the other man, leaning forward to press their foreheads together, “I could never leave you behind sweetheart, don't even think it for a second. This you and me thing, it’s forever,” he punctuates the statement with a quick kiss, chaste and little more than pressing their lips together, “Now up you go, we’re running on a limited time schedule here.”

__

The stop to get clothing had taken even less time than Rumlow had anticipated so they were an hour or so earlier than they needed to be but that was fine, it would leave him time to get Winter something to eat and hope that he would be able to keep the solid food down this time.

Winter was now wearing a pair of well fitted black jeans tucked into a pair of non de script boots with a simple white shirt and a sweatshirt packed in his rucksack in case Winter got cold. Now there was virtually no way to tell Winter and Rumlow apart from the other travelers who crowded into the airport. 

Rumlow parked the truck they had driven in the overnight lot taking up two spaces with his crooked park job. Not that it really mattered, they wouldn’t be coming back for it and it was stolen anyway so there was no way to trace it back to them

When entering the airport Rumlow kept a tight grip on Winter’s hand, trying to provide the other man who hated crowds with some measure of comfort as he pulled him towards the security and the baggage check, noting how Winter’s eyes darted around towards all the exits and assessing the potential threats surrounding them. It wasn’t until he felt a sharp tug and heard Winter softly call his name that he bothered to turn around, instead trusting Winter to keep an eye on his back. When he turned back and followed Winter’s gaze he caught sight of a familiar blonde head making his way through the crowd, pushing forward towards them.

“Come on sweetheart, we’re going to need to be quick now,” he stated, tugging Winter back towards the gate and nearly running head first into Tony Stark.

“Brock, just the man I was looking for,” he called out, his obnoxiously loud voice drawing attention from everyone around them. “Cap and I have been looking everywhere for you and Bucky Bear here.”

“Out of my way Stark,” he growled. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Winter shifting, his stance growing more defensive as he assessed what sort of threat Stark might be. While Rumlow was more than certain he and Winter could easily take down the man, even with Winter’s left arm missing, that would draw even more unwanted attention, and that was the last thing they needed right now, so he quickly tugged Winter to his side by the wrist moving his hand to curl possessively around his waist. “I’ve got this sweetheart, just stay still,” he murmured. Winter’s only response was a soft nod as he tucked himself further into Rumlow’s side. “Move before I make you move Stark,” he snapped turning back to the problem at hand.

“Not going to happen,” he responded with an infuriating smirk, “You see that’s the problem with being a celebrity, I imagine by now these images of me here have already hit the internet, Twitter, Facebook, you know all the fun stuff kids are on these days, and you and Barnes will be included in those images, and even though the rest of the world may not recognize you, I’m going to go out on a limb and guess that Hydra, or what’s left of them, will and I’m going to guess that they have been monitoring all of the major news outlets and social media just in case something like this happens and if all of these assumptions are correct I would guess you have approximately ten minutes before Hydra swarms this place and tries to reacquire the Winter Soldier, so in reality it’s in your best interest to come with me and the Big Guy over there since right now we may be the only people capable of protecting you,” he commented, pointing towards Rogers who had finally pushed his way through the crowds to the.

“And what makes you think we wouldn’t be able to fight off a few agents,” it was a bluff, but maybe if he kept Stark talking long enough he could think of something else.

“Oh I don’t doubt you can, however, I’ve seen Barnes file, i know he was programed with a number of trigger phrases. Hydra would have to be idiots, which is entirely possible, they did hire you after all, to not send someone who knew the particular phrase that could turn him off completely, and then you would be left fighting on your own trying to protect his dead weight, those odds don’t bode particularly well for you.” Stark was far to smug for his own good.

“You’re free to go Brock,” Steve commented, his eyes locked on Winter, “but you are not taking Bucky with you.”

Rumlow felt Winter twitch beneath his arm, trying to tuck himself even closer then before. When Rumlow looked down he was meant with wide panicked eyes. Looks like he didn’t have much of a choice. “I promised you forever sweetheart, I meant it,” He calmly stated, pressing a quick kiss to Winter’s temple, keeping his eyes locked on Rogers, relishing the way his eyes narrowed and fists clenched. “I go where he goes, so lead the way Stark”

“And here I was hoping you would make this easy and walk away,” sighed Stark.


	4. Brooklyn's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky basically rips all of our hearts out with how sad he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one but I promise this is building to something big.
> 
> Everyone's still a bit OOC, but with the more Bucky remembers the more he will seem like himself and in turn the more everyone around him will begin to act like themselves.
> 
> Kudos and comments always welcome, as are any suggestions for where you might like to see this go, seriously I love suggestions (hint hint :p).

The ride back to Stark Tower was tense to say the least. Winter kept himself pressed tightly to Rumlow’s side, their fingers slotted together while Rumlow’s other hand was idly running through Winter’s hair in an attempt to sooth the other man. IT had always worked in the past, and even now he could feel the tension slowly leaving Winter until he was nuzzling into Rumlow's shoulder, practically purring at this point. Roger’s thankfully restrained himself from saying anything, but he kept glancing back with these deep longing looks that were steadily getting on Rumlow’s nerves.

Of course things could only get worse once they arrived at Stark Tower. “Jarvis, be dear and tell me if big green and angry is in the building,” Stark called out once they stepped off the elevator and into a meticulously decorated sitting area. 

“Dr. Banner is currently in the labs sir, would you like me to request he return to the central common room to greet Mr. Rumlow and Sergeant Barnes,” stated a lightly accented and painstakingly polite voice.

“Not necessary, we’ll go to him, but let Brucie know I brought him a new patient.”

“Very well sir.”

“Now you two” Stark turned around to face Winter and Rumlow. “You go wherever, just try not to break or kill anything,” he commented, casually waiving Rumlow away, “but you are coming with me to the lab, we need to run some tests to figure out exactly what is going on and how quickly we can get those memories of your's back so you and Stevie here can return to living happily ever after and maybe then Agent over here will leave the two of you alone.”

Winter startled at the mention of labs and tests, taking a step back away from the engineer, “No, no doctors, no more tests, please.” He started to shake and Rumlow took a step towards him, seeing that Winter was minutes away from a panic attack, however Rogers beat him to it.

“Buck, Bucky listen,” he soothes as he pulled the other man into his chest, one hand brushing through Winter’s hair in an attempt to sooth him, a small part of Rumlow wondered if that was something Rogers had always done even before Barnes fall or if he had picked up on the fact that it helped sooth Winter from seeing Rumlow do it so often, it would bring him some satisfaction if it was the latter rather than the former. “No one’s going to hurt you, I promise,” Rogers continued on. “They’re trying to help, they just need to run a few tests to make sure your alright.”

Winter pulled away until Rogers was only just gripping his small hand. “No tests, no doctors, please, I promise I’ll be good, I’ll do better, just no more please,” he babbled, his voice almost hysterical.”

“Sir, Sergeant Barnes heart rate is rapidly escalating indicating an oncoming panic attack,” The AI system commented rather unhelpfully.

“Bucky, Bucky please, your safe here I promise,” Rogers implored trying to get Winter to calm down but it was already too late. Suddenly Winter’s eyes rolled back in his head and his knees gave out, but it was Rumlow and not Steve who managed to catch him.

Rumlow sank to the ground with the trembling Winter, rocking the man back and forth in an attempt to sooth him somewhat. Aside from that there was little more he could do. This had happened before, every time Winter remembered something from before the fall he turned into a shaking, trembling mess and all he could do was attempt to ride out whatever memory it was.

Rogers and Stark could only watch helplessly as the shaking slowly subsided and Rumlow whispered soft words of comfort and encouragement to the other man as he slowly pulled himself from whatever memory he had just been trapped in.

Finally Winter’s eyes opened, watery and red rimmed now, and he turned his head to look at Rogers, “Steve,” he called out, his voice soft, but the brooklyn accent was more pronounced than it had ever been before. Rumlow’s heart clenched at the idea that this might be it, that Winter had finally remembered that he loved the other an and that he wouldn’t need him any more.

Rogers stepped forward, tumbling to his knees before the two men, his hands reaching up to frame Winter’s face, “what is it Bucky?”

“You came back for me before didn’t you.”

Rogers simply nodded, his eyes welling up with tears, “Yes, it was so long ago, during the war, you had been captured and I came looking for you, it was the first time you saw me after the serum.”

Winter, no Bucky now, cracked a soft small, “I remember, you had been smaller before that,” suddenly the smile slipped off his face and he looked contemplative, “you didn’t come back the second time though did you, I remember the train, and falling, and just so much pain after that. I kept thinking you would come back for me after that, but you never did.”

Rogers pulled back as though burned, “Bucky, I” he fumbled hunting for something to say, something that might make this right but unable to find the words.

Bucky just ignored him and looked back towards Rumlow, “You weren’t there either, but somehow I don’t think that’s your fault.”

Rumlow just chuckled, “I wasn’t born yet sweetheart, but if I had been I would have hunted down everyone of those bastards that hurt you.”

Bucky smiled at that as well, his face briefly lighting up before it fell once again, “but I remember the pain after you as well, why didn’t you stop them then,” his voice was soft, almost broken and it was tearing both Rogers and Rumlow apart to hear him like this. “Why does everyone leave me,” was the last thing he said before exhaustion finaly got the better of him and he passed out in Rumlow’s arms.


	5. Too Little Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky remembers the one thing he probably never wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok slight trigger warning, nothing explicit and there is only a bit of a mention of past abuse, however, Bucky does have a proper break down because of it so tread carefully if you must.
> 
> Also....let me know where you would like to see this storyline go, I have several ideas but I am genuinely torn on how this is going to end.

When Bucky woke it was in an unfamiliar bed with a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, holding him against someone’s chest. “Brock,” he questioned, trying to turn his head to confirm that it was the other man. For some reason his voice sounded different, familiar, but still different from what he was used to.

“Right here sweetheart,” answered a familiar gruff voice, a soft kiss pressed against the back of his neck.

“Where are we,” Bucky questioned rolling onto his back so he could look at Brock properly. Everything was a bit fuzzy right now and the last thing he clearly recalled was arriving at the airport.

“Stark Tower, and based on the decor I would guess we are in Cap’s room,” he responded glancing over at the old record player in the corner of the room.

Suddenly the last few hours started to come back to Bucky, and he threw his head back with a groan when he remembered what he had said, “I’m sorry Brock, you know I didn’t mean it, I know you couldn’t have done anything, I should probably tell Steve the same, knowing him he’s probably tearing himself up right now.”

“It’s alright love, what happened to you was terrible and you have every right to be upset that no one stepped up to stop it until now. Do you want to talk about whatever memories those were?”

“It was the first time Zola had me. That and a few other scattered memories from before the train. I think I have almost everything important back now. There are still so many holes, things I might never remember like what my parents looked like, or the first few years at the orphanage before I met Steve, but I’ve got a general idea of who I was before that.”

“I can tell,” commented Rumlow following up in a teasing tone with, “your Brooklyn is showing,” in response to Bucky’s confused face. 

“Oh,” well that explained what was different “sorry.”

Brock laughed, leaning over and kissing Bucky softly, “it’s cute, reminds me that you did have a happy life before this, that you had more than just your time as the Winter Soldier.”

“As happy as an orphan growing up in the great depression cold be,” he laughed before his face grew serious again. “I remembered that Steve was special to me, that I loved him,” Bucky was hesitant to say anything, he knew this would hurt Brock, the idea that he cared about someone else and when he saw the way Brock’s face twisted up in pain he rushed to get the next part out, to provide the other man with some assurance that he had not been displaced from Bucky’s affections. “It’s different though, from how I feel about you. I think a part of me will always love him because of who we were back then, but I’m not the same person any more. You were the only one who ever seemed to actually care about me through all of this, with everything you’ve done for me and everything you mean to me how could I not feel that way about you.”

Brock’s only response was a wide grin and a chuckled “is this your way of telling be you love me.”

Bucky sputtered for a minute before he was silenced by Brock’s demanding lips. When he finally pulled away Bucky was completely breathless, flushed with color, his lips swollen and Brock had a serious look on his face once again. “I’m not the sort of man who can talk about feelings like this and even if I could find the words I don’t think they would really do justice to what we’ve been through.” He paused for a moment, one hand going to Bucky’s neck, brushing his thumb against his pulse point while the other wrapped around his hip, fingertips skating beneath the hem of his shirt, “I can however show you, if you’ll let me.”

Bucky flushed even further, color creeping down past his chest and the implication, a hesitant nod was all it took before Brock crushed their lips together.

__

“I don’t like it,” muttered Steve, glancing back at the closed door that lead to the bedroom.

“Hey it’s your own fault for putting them in that room, don’t blame me if they screw like rabbits on your bed,” responded Tony without even looking away from the current calculation he was working through on the screens he had pulled up.

“That’s not why I’m worried,” or at least that’s not the only reason he was worried, he didn’t like leaving Bucky alone with Rumlow in case the man tried something. “What are you even working on,” hopefully that might take his mind off what may or may not be happening in the next room over.

“I’m going to give Bucky Bear a new arm, a better one than what he used to have, one that is actually capable of feeling sensations, maybe I’ll even throw in some lasers if he’s a good boy....” Whatever else Tony might have been about to say was interrupted by a loud crash and the sound of something solid and heavy slamming up against the wall that separated the living area and the bedroom. “What the hell, their sex cannot be that rough, I had that room soundproofed,” Tony shouted as Steve flung the door open.

What was inside the room was both exactly what Tony had been thinking it would be and at the same time the exact opposite. Rumlow was lying on the floor against the wall on the opposite side of the room from the bed dressed in only his pants sans the belt. Bucky was on the bed, his wrist bound to the head board by said belt and only a sheet covering the otherwise obviously naked man. His chest was heaving and he was practically snarling at the other man.

“Winter, please let me explain,” Rumlow implored, making his way to his feet.

“That’s not my goddamn name,” Bucky snarled, lunging forward towards the man and almost pulling his arm from the socket in the process. Had he been thinking clearly he probably could have broken the restraint, but in his current state he was far more focused on trying to get to the man across the room rather than actively working to snap the restraint.

“Buck, Please just calm down for a minute,” Steve moved forward slowly trying not to startle the other man, “let me get you out of that before you get hurt,” he sat on the edge of the bed and began to undo the belt around his wrist.

Rumlow also moved towards the edge of the bed, reaching out towards Bucky, “Winter, James,” he quickly corrected himself,” please whatever you saw it wasn’t real, you have to believe me,” he moved as though to try to reach out towards Bucky.

As soon as Bucky’s hand was free he launched himself at Rumlow, Steve only just caught him around the waist, pulling him back and stopping him from attempting to maul Rumlow. “You don’t get to touch me,” Bucky raged, struggling against Steve, “After everything, after all the lying, after you raped me, you never get to touch me ever again.”

The whole room was stunned into silence, the only sound Bucky’s panting.

“James please...” Steve cut Rumlow off before he could get any further.

“Rumlow, get out of this room now before I decide to let go of Bucky and give him the opportunity to kill you that he so obviously deserves.”

Rumlow’s only response was a frustrated groan as he snatched his shirt off the floor and stalked out of the room slamming the door behind him. Bucky nearly collapsing back against Steve once he had left, like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Steve relaxed grip, one hand drifting back to Bucky’s hair as the other man’s head lolled back to look up at him, “What happened Buck,” his voice was soft despite how much he wanted to go into the other room and rip Rumlow apart.

“Something he did triggered the memory of our first time together,” Bucky shuddered slipping back into the memory, his eyes momentarily clouding over. “I didn’t want it, I never wanted it when they did these sort of things to me but something about this time was so much worse. He was being gentle, as though being nice to me would make up for the fact that I wasn’t willing. I spent the whole time sobbing,” he paused for a moment, looking up to meet Steve’s eyes before he went on, “I was screaming for you the whole time, and I didn’t even know who you were then.”

__

“Fucking dammit,” Rumlow screeched, reaching out for the nearest object, a potted plant, and hurling it against the wall before he collapsed into one of the stools on the island leading into the kitchenette that was adjacent to the living room, burying his face in his hands. He should have thought of this, he should have known that binding Winter’s arm during sex would trigger his memory of the last time he had done so thirteen years ago, except that time it had been reinforced steel cuffs rather than a simple belt and there had been four other members of the Strike team in the room hoping they would get a chance at Winter.

“Hey, there, you break it you bought it,” commented Stark as he entered the room.

“Now is not the time Stark,” snapped Rumlow looking up again.

“Yes, you fucked up royally here but please refrain from destroying anything further in the Tower before I let Barnes take you up to the roof and throw you off it, although since it was his best friend and the love of his life that you did this to Cap just might beat him to it.”

“I had no choice,” Rumlow tried to justify. “If I hadn’t the other’s would have been ten times worse, at least I tried to be kind.”

“Yeah pretty sure you can’t really justify rape, no matter how hard you might try. Look agent, i really don’t like you, but I’m going to do you a favor and suggest you get out of here now before one of the two men in the other room who are completely justified in wanting to kill you finally comes to their sense and realizes your still here.”

“That won’t be necessary,” commented a voice from the bedroom doorway. Steve was standing behind a now fully clothed Bucky, one hand resting on his shoulder. Bucky dressed in an oversized Army sweatshirt and a pair of boxers.

“James, I am so sorry,” Rumlow stood up slowly, holding his hands up in a pacifying gesture.

“You’re going to leave Brock,” Bucky’s words were sharp, his eyes frigid, “I don’t care where you go but I never want to see you again.”

“James you can’t mean that, you have to understand if I hadn’t the others...”Rumlow tried to explain.

“I don’t care,” Bucky snapped. He paused, took a deep breath and let out a hysterical giggle. “Do you know what the worst part is, it’s not even the rape. No, that I might have been able to get over at some point, after all it wasn’t as though you were the first one anyway. No the worst part is that for thirteen years you let me think I wanted it, that you actually cared. You let me fall in love with you.”

“James, you have to know how I feel about you now, no matter how this started you have to know I care.”

“A little late for that, if you had really cared you would have told me what happened rather than let me find out for myself, now get out before I lose my patience and let Steve kill you for everything you’ve done.”

Rumlow could see the determination in Bucky’s eyes, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to change his mind now. He grabbed the bag he had brought with him to the airport and moved towards the door leading to the elevator, only turning to look back at Bucky just as the doors were closing, but he made sure that his next sentence was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, “I love you.”


	6. Fake it till you Make it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tries to cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Largely filler here, I needed a chapter to get me from point A to point B and I hate writing chapters like this. Don't worry we'll get to the really juicy stuff next chapter.

About two weeks after what Steve had taken to calling “the incident” he stood at the counter of the kitchen on the common floor of Stark Tower absently sipping a cup of coffee. He could hear Bucky and Clint, who had arrived a the Tower a few days ago, in the other room playing Mario Cart “seriously how are you beating me, you have one arm, video games were invented like a billion years after you were born,” Clint’s indignant squawk floated into the room.

“Suck it Bird-brain, you just lost to a nonagenarian,” retorted Bucky. Steve heard what sounded like a brief wrestling match followed by yet another outcry from Clint indicating Bucky had just won that round as well. It was good to see Bucky at least trying to acclimate himself to the future and settle into some sort of normal life but for some reason it rang hollow to Steve, like he was trying too hard.

At that moment Bruce walked into the kitchen. He had spent the last three days in the lab with Tony working on Bucky’s new arm. As it turns out giving a prosthetic tactile capabilities was much more difficult than Tony had originally anticipated, not to mention Bruce had very astutely pointed out that putting a metal arm back on his friend would be akin to paining a giant sign stating he was the Winter Solider so now they were also trying to make the arm look as realistic as possible. “So how is he doing,” he questioned as he poured himself a cup of tea, Bucky actually liked Bruce, something that had initially surprised Steve, but he thought it might have something to do with the fact that the other man understood what it was like to do terrible things that you had no control over.

“Better, I think,” responded Steve.

“You don’t sound so sure of that.”

Steve dropped his head down for a moment, scrubbing his palms over his face, “That’s because I’m not sure. He seems to be back to his normal self, how he was before the war, but it just rings hallow, like he’s trying to hard to be like that. He’s too caviler about everything that happened, as though it didn’t actually happen to him, like he’s trying to pretend it didn’t happen.”

“Sometimes that is how people cope with these sort of things.”

“I don’t think he’s coping, it feels more like he’s acting as though he is coping because he feels like he has to. I think that he thinks that’s what I want, to just pretend the last seventy years never happened and just move on. It’s not like he’s trying to heal but more like he’s trying to please me.”

Bruce looked thoughtful for a moment, “There may be more if his programming left than we initially thought then.”

“What do you mean,” Steve responded sharply, he had thought they had worked through most of that, that Hydra could no longer control over him.

“He was designed to follow orders, to please other’s at all costs, perhaps that need to please is still present at least to some degree. He’s latched on to you in the wake of losing Rumlow and his programing is urging him to do whatever he needs to to make you happy and maybe he thinks pretending this never happened is what would make you happy.”

“And he assumes that I’ll be happy if he pretends to be who he was back in the forties,” it was finally starting to click for Steve.

“Well wouldn’t it,” enquired Bruce, he knew what Steve would say, but he was almost certain the other man needed to say it aloud before he realized it himself. 

“What, no of course not,” he paused for a moment, “well, maybe a little. I loved Bucky back then. He was my best friend even when I was a scrawny little kid who would be lucky to live through each winter. He made sure I survived though, he was everything to me, even when I had nothing I had Bucky. But I also know that no one could go through what he has and not come out unchanged. I will love Bucky no matter what, and he shouldn’t feel as though he has to pretend to be someone he isn’t, especially not with me.”

“Have you considered talking to him about it, about everything that happened, it might help.”

“I wouldn’t know where to start, I cannot even begin to comprehend what he went through, I don’t think anyone who wasn’t there could.”

“We do know one person who was there who might be able to help,” Bruce commented.

“No, Bucky made it clear he never wants to see Rumlow again.”

“I get the feeling that you don’t believe that’s entirely true.”

Steve sighed again, “your far to perceptive for your own good sometimes Bruce.”

“So I’m told.”

“I don’t imagine that anyone can just move on from loving someone for thirteen years in a few weeks, especially the way Bucky loved Rumlow. You didn’t see it Bruce, he was so completely dependent on the other man, even in our worst moments he was never like that with me. I think without him Bucky isn’t really sure who he is or what he actually wants and so he pretends to be who he thinks he is supposed to be. It’s not good for him.”

“I’m inclined to agree with you. Bucky may not want to acknowledge that he needs Rumlow, a part of him may even hate him, and he is perfectly justified in doing so, but no matter how he feels some sort of closure might help and he can’t get that with the way things happened, he needs to confront Rumlow and he needs some sort of explanation for what happened to him."

"I still don't think he would ever forgive me if I brought that man back into his life,"

"Is that really what you're afraid of, or are you afraid he'll leave once he realizes he still has feelings for Rumlow."

Steve looked as though he was about to respond, however he was interrupted by the ding of the elevator signaling the arrival of a very irate Natasha Romanov.

"Nat," shouted Clint, from his seat on the floor on the other side of the sofa.

"I will deal with you later," the archer slunk down attempting to avoid her glare, "right now I'm here to clean up the mess you all have managed to create."

"Mess, what mess, I see no mess here," commented Tony as he entered the room from the labs, "Jarvis, what mess is it that Agent Romanov is referring to."

"I believe that would be in reference to the incident several weeks ago at the airport which lead to Sergeant Barnes stay with us Sir," the AI system responded.

"Ah, yeah don't really see how that qualifies as a mess since it did get us back Bucky Bear and sent Agent creeper on his way, but whatever."

"And since then that agent has made his way back into the hands of Hydra," She snapped.

"Good, let them deal with it," commented Bucky, now standing next to Tony.

"Jesus christ Barnes, we are so getting you a bell."

"Even I know you're not that cold hearted, and what do you think's going to happen once they start torturing him, how long until he gives up your location, or the rest of the trigger phrases, or even worse the fact that Fury is still alive," even Steve had to concede that Natasha did have a point.

"Brock won't break."

"Everyone breaks, even you did Barnes." Bucky looked as though she had slapped him.

"Natasha, that's enough," snapped Steve, stepping around the counter and placing a hand on Bucky's shoulder, "So we have to get him out, that much is apparent, where is he being held."

"In a bunker just outside of Harlem."

"I'm coming with you," stated Bucky, his eyes firmly locked on Steve.

"Bucky, no,"

"No you listen to me Steve," he interrupted, "As far as I can remember, which granted is not a ton, we have only ever been separated twice since we met, the first time I got captured and sent to the POW camp from hell where they did god knows what to me, and the second time I got turned into a super assassin and you took a seventy year Ice nap, so no, I will not stay behind."

Steve didn't have a choice, Bucky would follow them anyway even if he tried to leave him behind, "Suite up then."


	7. Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumlow's rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time......I had initially planned on turning Rumlow back into the bad guy but at the end of the day I just didn't have it in me, so the rest of this fic will contain a very OOC Rumlow because I don't have the heart to make him act like the terrible person we all really know he is.
> 
> I'm also really sorry for the almost non-existant fight sequences, I'm just not good at writing them so I try to avoid them as much as I can.

Rumlow wasn’t really certain how long it had been, a few hours, maybe a day, he’d slipped in and out of consciousness enough times that he couldn’t really tell. He ached all over, a number of his ribs were probably broken, one eye was swollen shut and he could feel a steady flow of blood trickling down from his nose which was likely broken.

He should have left New York the moment that he had stepped outside of Stark Tower. He had known that the remaining Hydra cells would converge on the city in hopes of picking up either him or the Winter Soldier in wake of Starks little airport stunt, but he couldn’t really bring himself to leave the city. No matter how unlikely it was some part of him hoped that given enough time Winter might come looking for him, might be willing to hear his apology. Well that had certainly worked out for him.

They’d tortured him for a few hours, and while they hadn’t gotten much but they had gotten exactly what they needed. It wasn’t even the torture that had made him tell them, no he was just so stupid to throw some veiled sarcastic comment at Rollins, and the other man had worked with him long enough to see through that and pick up on exactly what he was referencing. They hadn’t even bothered killing him after that. No, now he was alive only to serve as bait. He really hoped Winter hated him as much as he seemed to because he certainly did not want to be the reason he ended up back in Hydra’s hands

__

Turns out it had been less a bunker and more of an old abandoned bank vault, similar to the one Bucky had been kept in when in D.C. Infiltrating it hadn’t been hard, finding the room that contained Rumlow had. Natasha and Clint had split off from Steve and Bucky to dispatch most of the Hydra operatives in the general vicinity while Steve and Bucky steadily made their way down to the vault.

“Finally,” Bucky muttered when they reached the iron door to the vault.

“Buck, wait,” Steve said grabbing his wrist and pulling him back to face him, “Just.... Buck I’m not sure what we’ll find on the other side, I’m not sure if Rumlow will be.....”

Bucky just snorted at that “Dead, good, saves me the job of doing it,” even Bucky had to admit that those words rang hollow.

“Bucky stop it, you need to stop pretending that you don’t care,” Steve wasn’t really sure how he was going to make Bucky understand that pretending nothing had changed, pretending he didn’t love someone else was going to eventually tear him apart, that eventually he would break under the pressure of trying to be something he’s not. “Bucky, you were in a relationship with someone for thirteen years, even though you might not remember most of it you can’t act like those feelings will just go away overnight.”

“Considering what that relationship was built on, you might be surprised how quickly I can move on,” Bucky turned back to head towards his destination but was grabbed my the back of the neck and tugged towards Steve until he had pressed their foreheads together.

“That doesn’t change that he loved you and that you loved him, no matter how it started, that’s where it ended even if you don’t want to acknowledge that, even if for some unknown reason you seem to think you owe it to me to pretend that’s not the case.”

“Steve,” Bucky’s voice came out as a soft whine, now was not the time to be discussing this, now was the time to be focused on their objective, but he couldn’t bring him self to stop the other man from saying whatever it was he seemed to think he had to.

“Bucky, I don’t care who you love, I don’t care if it’s me, Brock, or some dame you meet three months from now, I just want you to promise me that once we get out of here you’ll stop pretending that your someone your not, stop pretending that you don’t still love him, and stop pretending that everything’s ok.”

“Steve now’s not really...”

“Promise me Buck,” he interrupted.

He was right, Bucky knew this, he couldn’t keep faking that he was the same James Buchanan Barnes he was in the forties and he couldn’t go on pretending that everything was just fine even though he was pretty certain that it would destroy Steve to find out just how broken he actually was, so he did the only thing he could do, “I promise.”

“Good,” Steve responded with his classic golden boy smile, “Now go get Rumlow, I’ll keep watch and hold off anyone who gets past Nat and Clint.”

__

The next thing he knew he heard a familiar Brooklyn accent calling his name, “Brock, come on Brock wake up, your not allowed to die yet,’ Rumlow tried to pull himself out of it and when he cracked open his eye that wasn’t swollen he could just make out a dark haired figure agains the bright florescent lights above. “Dammit Brock get up,” the harsh slap that followed that order had him wide awake.

“Shit Winter, what the fuck was that for.”

“Had to make sure you understood that the only one allowed to kill you is me,” he responded before looking back towards the commotion outside the vault. Steve was fighting off a a dozen or so Hydra agents and Bucky couldn’t really get a clear view of him, but based upon the number of agents going down every so often it appeared that he was holding his own so Bucky turned back to the task of undoing the restraints that held the man in front of him down. “Can you walk,” he asked once he had Rumlow sitting upright.

“Yeah, I should be..” the man started, but the moment he pushed off the table he had been strapped to his legs crumpled under him, he only narrowly missed hitting the ground hard because Bucky caught him.

“Guess I’ll be carrying you out,” he commented, slinging one of Rumlow’s arms over his shoulder, “We have to get moving, I’m not sure how long the other’s will be able to hold off Hydra and I’m going to be pretty useless with only one arm if I have to drag your dead weight around.”

“I don’t think you’ll me going anywhere дорогой,” Suddenly Bucky went down like a ton of bricks, his knees hitting the ground with a resounding thud and his eyes going glassy. Rumlow only just managed to catch himself on one of the shelving units in the room, his had closing around something smooth and baton like as he scrabbled to get some purchase to hold himself upright.

“You know I alway’s wondered why you called him sweetheart all the time, it never really clicked for me that it was a trigger word for him until you called him that a few hours ago,”

“Shit, Rollins get away from him,” He hadn’t even heard the other man enter the room.

“And waste an opportunity at him on his knees, Not likely,” the man sneered burying one of his hands in Bucky’s hair and pulling his head back to bear his neck, the other man’s only response was a sharp whine, “He was always so responsive whenever anyone got him like this, wonder if that’s still true.”

“Bucky,” Steve called as he fought his way through the agents in the other room. Most of the agents were already down but Rumlow still wasn’t certain he would be able to make it through before Rollins managed to create some lasting damage, the only small comfort was the roar he heard from above signaling that the Hulk had joined the fray.

“You heard that Rollins, you really think your going to be able to get past all of the avengers,” Rumlow struggled to get a better grip on the escrima stick he had found on the shelf, trying to distract Rollins enough that he might not notice, “I wouldn’t say your chances are particularly good with Dr. Banner in the mix now.

“I’d say with this particular hostage in tow I stand a fairly good chance,” He jerked Bucky’s head back even further.

“You really think that even if you manage to get out of here we won’t chase you down,” He could only pray that the escrima stick had some sort of a charge left.

“You won’t be following anyone, I’m surprised your even still conscious with the amount of blood you’ve lost, not to mention the internal bleeding your likely suffering after that savage beating. And yes I do know that Rogers will try, I also know that Hydra doesn’t really have the resources to transport someone like the Winter Soldier, but the Red Room has made it abundantly clear that they will pay a hefty sum for him, all I have to do is get him out of New York.”

“Not gonna happen,” he snarled lunging forward and shoving the escrima stick into the other man’s neck, pushing him down to the ground. Roger’s shield hitting the wall where Rollins head was only a moment later. Rumlow knew exactly how long someone could take that sort of charge before they died, but he didn’t let up, not until he could smell that Rollins had pissed himself and saw the blood oozing from his nose and ears. Once he was certain the other man was dead he rolled off of him and onto his back a few feet away from Bucky who was now held in Rogers arms, completely deaf to what was going on around him.

“Shit, Bucky, Bucky wake up, Rumlow, Rumlow are you alright, come on Buck I need you to talk to me.”

“You can’t snap him out of it, he’ll come out on his own eventually,” black spots were dancing in front of his eyes now and he felt the overwhelming urge to vomit up what little was in his stomach.

Suddenly Rogers concerned face appeared above him, “Come on Rumlow I need you to stay with me, how long before he comes out of this.”

“Two hours tops,” a rough cough worked it’s way up his throat, he could taste blood in his mouth.

“Natasha,” Steve called through his com, “Natasha I need Stark, I’ve got two men down and we need transport out of here.” the black spots were beginning to overtake his vision and the last thing he saw was Roger’s leaning over him, “Rumlow, shit Rumlow stay awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little cliff-hanger there.
> 
> дорогой: Sweetheart, thank you minamoto(Aokiyai) for correcting my translation. :)
> 
> Yes I know it would be idiotic of Hydra to leave a dangerous weapon in a room with Rumlow, but hey, no one ever said what was left of Hydra after Cap 2 was smart, plus I kind of think Rollins would massively underestimate Rumlow in his injured state.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated!!!!!


	8. Hints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky drops more than a few hints and Steve and Rumlow remain completely oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff......This is pretty much pure, unadulterated fluff with a teensy tiny bit of angst thrown in the very beginning just for the heck of it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are deeply appreciated, seriously, I pretty much live off those things.

When Rumlow woke up again it was to the soft beeping of the machines around him in an unfamiliar, well lit room. To his right was a familiar mop of brown hair, fast asleep in the chair next to his bed, his head pillowed on his arms near Rumlow’s elbow. Rumlow reached out to gently run his hand through the soft silkiness of the other mans hair, the disturbance causing him to stir.

“Brock, you’re up,” the smile he leveled at the other man was blinding, the type of smile he had only seen on his face in old photo’s from the war.

“I didn’t expect to be ever again,” his voice was rough from disuse, “Where am I.”

“Stark Tower infirmary, apparently Stark added it to the Tower once he realized those members of the Avengers who were more human than the other’s might actually need medical attention at some point. Don’t bother asking me how we got out, I wasn’t fully with it at that part of our little escapade, but according to Steve we don’t need to worry about whatever is left of Hydra in New York anytime soon.”

“Shit, are you ok,” he asked remembering what command Rollins had used. It leaves him incapable of defending himself but still somewhat aware of what was happening to him.

Bucky grabbed his hands, “I’m fine, he didn’t manage to do anything thanks to you. Honestly right now I’m a little more worried about how you’re doing than how I’m doing, you’ve been out for three weeks, you almost died twice.”

“Not exactly the reaction I was expecting from you after the last time you woke me up.”

“I did consider slapping you again but Stark mentioned that it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to do that to someone just waking up from a coma so I restrained myself,” Bucky’s face turned serious, “I’ve had a lot of time to think Brock, and I can understand why you did what you did, that in some strange way you were trying to spare me some pain. I might never be able to forgive you for lying to me about it, but I would like to try to start over, as friends if that’s alright with you.”

To say Rumlow was surprised was an understatement, he had assumed once he was fully functioning and healthy again he would be kicked to the curb once again. “Winter.”

“That’s not my name,” he interrupted, but unlike before, there wasn’t any venom in his voice. “My name is James Buchanan Barnes, I was born in Brooklyn, I fought in WWII for the 107th and was later a part of the Howling Commando’s, my favorite color is blue, I used to love banana’s, but the one’s in this decade taste disgusting and I can’t stand them anymore, I can play the piano, I’m a fantastic dancer, and I speak roughly eight different languages. I spent the last seventy or so years as the Winter Soldier, but I’m not him any more, so please don’t call me that.

Rumlow squeezed his hand tightly, “I’ll call you whatever you would like, so long as you give me a chance to try and make up for those seventy years you spent as someone else.”

__

Several days later Rumlow found himself seated on one of the obviously expensive leather couches in front of an enormous television in what was considered the common floor of Stark Tower for what was apparently “Avengers movie night.” Neither Rumlow, nor Bucky were members of the Avengers, the former because of his rather sordid past with Hydra and the latter because he had rejected the official offer to join until that time in which the opportunity was also extended to Rumlow, but apparently their residency in the Tower was reason enough to warrant an invite.

“What are we watching,” questioned Bucky as he and Steve entered the room. The inquiry had been directed towards Tony who was currently scrolling through the list of titles on the enormous screen. Bucky gave Steve a two handed shove down onto the couch, leaving a single space for himself between the two men. Tony had finished his arm a few hours ago much to his delight and Rumlow was still getting used to seeing the man with a new, very realistic arm. It was almost impossible to tell the difference between his real arm and the prosthetic. Tony had taken the liberty of adding two tattoo’s to the arm despite Bucky’s numerous and very loud protests. The red star was still present on his shoulder, a constant reminder of what he’d lost in that fall so long ago, but he had also added a very detailed version of Steve’s shield, right down to the scratches and scuffs on it, with two crossed escrima sticks directly below it on the inside of his wrist.

“We’re watching Brave,” Clint answered the question for Tony, as he entered the room with a very large bowl of popcorn, Sam, who had officially been inducted into the Avengers sometime in the period between finding Bucky and Rumlow and when Rumlow had woken up, trailing behind him carrying several boxes of pizza. “We figured it would be unlikely that an animated movie would trigger any sort of psychotic rage from Buckaroo here,” he reached out with his free hand and flicked Bucky’s nose.

Bucky swatted his hand away before childishly sticking his tongue out at the other man.

“Alright children, can we start the movie,” sighed Sam as he put down the pizzas on the coffee table.

Bucky simply flopped down on the couch between Steve and Rumlow, except instead of sitting like a normal person would he simply sprawled across the other two men, resting his head in Steve’s lap and his feet in Rumlow’s, Steve’s hands instantly tangling in Bucky’s hair and Rumlow’s hand coming around his ankle, stroking the delicate bone there. Neither man noticed the satisfied smirk on Bucky’s face.

They were only a few minutes into the movie when Bucky suddenly exclaimed “Hey look, it’s Hawkeye and Natasha’s love child,” in reference to the flame haired princess on the screen.

Natasha turned to glare at the other man, but there was no heat behind it, sometime in the past few weeks the two of them had come to some sort of understanding and as time passed it became more apparent how alike they actually were. She said something sharp in Russian, and Bucky responded with something that sounded equally insulting, only grinning wider at her narrowed eyes and then blushing sharply to the teasing remark that followed, his eyes flicking between Steve and Rumlow before settling back on the screen, blush still prominent on his cheeks a good thirty minutes into the film

__

It took all of three weeks for Bucky to connivance Rumlow to spar with him, and all of three minutes for him to get the other man flat on his back, pinned to the mats with Bucky straddling his hips.

Steve, who had come with them down to the training room to supervise and not because, as Clint claimed, “Bucky fighting was almost better than porn,” was actually somewhat impressed the other man had lasted that long. Bucky had employed just about every underhanded trick he had ever seen him use before and a few he didn’t even know Bucky was capable of, including the last one that had effectively ended the fight. Bucky’s back had been pressed against Rumlow’s chest, one of the man’s arms locked around his neck, but rather than struggling and pulling away, Bucky had tucked himself tightly against the other man, rolling his hips against the Rumlow’s crotch. Rumlow had made a choked off sound of shock and his grip loosened momentarily, allowing Bucky the opportunity to flip the man over his head and down onto the mats before settling himself on top of him. 

“I win,” he commented with a triumphant grin. In the past few weeks both Rumlow and Steve had noted how Bucky’s disposition was slowly changing, he was turning playful and engaging. He lacked the same confident swagger he had had back during the war, but the sarcasm and his sharp wit were still ever present. This combined with his new sunny disposition made for pleasant company, and even better, from what Steve could tell it wasn’t forced or practiced as it had been prior to Rumlow’s capture. Sure Bucky had his bad days, days were it was a chore to get him to even leave his room, or nights where he would crawl into either Rumlow or Steve’s room when the nightmares got to be too much, but every day seemed a bit better, a bit more like he was healing from what had happened. It was as though having the other man back filled some sort of void that had been present before.

“Only because you fought dirty,” Rumlow made no move to push the other man off.

Bucky grinned down at the him, rolling his hips once again and leaning down to lick a quick wet strip across his cheek before clambering off a now slightly aroused and somewhat disgusted Rumlow, “Doesn’t matter how you fight so long as you win it.” He sauntered over towards Steve, a mischievous smirk playing across his lips, “You two should spar.”

“That’s probably not a good idea Buck,” Steve responded eyeballing the man in front of him.

“Cap’s right James,” Rumlow commented as he climbed to his feet, “A bit too much shared history and animosity there for either of us to keep that sort of training exercise completely professional.”

Bucky shrugged his shoulders, “Too bad, that would have been pretty hot,” and with that he departed the room, but not before reaching up to pull Steve’s head down and placing a sloppy kiss on the other man’s cheek.

Rumlow and Steve could only stare at each other and wonder what the hell had just happened.


	9. When in doubt, shove them in a locked room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions that needed to happen are had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's happening :)...........If you haven't already gone back and re-read Chapter 6 please do it. I've edited so the lost content is there, everything should make more sense now. If you have already read that, then enjoy the new chapter.
> 
> Thanks again for the love, comments and kudos, they are greatly appreciated.

Three days. Three days since the sparring session, and it took three days for Bucky to finally break. 

It was shortly after Steve and Sam had returned from their morning run. Steve was standing in the kitchen located on the floor that was now his, Bucky’s and Rumlow’s pouring himself a cup of coffee when Bucky walked in, grabbed him by the arm and started pulling him down the hall towards Rumlow’s room.

“Buck, what,” Bucky didn’t answer, instead he just threw Rumlow’s door open and pulled the other man inside with him.

“James what are you...” Rumlow was seated on the bed, dressed in a soft gray t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, today’s paper spread out in front of him.

“I don’t know how much more obvious I can be with you two, but clearly neither of you is quite catching what I am getting at, so here is what is going to happen, you two are going to sit in here and work through whatever,” he flailed his hands, searching for the words, “this is between you two, Jarvis.”

“Yes Sergeant Barnes.”

“Lock the doors, don’t let these two out until they’ve solved their issues.”

“I’m afraid I’ll need a more specific time frame than that sir”

Bucky only huffed at the AI, “Don’t let them out until I say so, does that work.”

“Affirmative sir, although I should inform you, Mr. Stark has the ability to override this command.”

“Fine,” Bucky snapped turning back out of the room. “You two figure out what there is between the two of you and what you want from me,” he snapped before slamming the door behind him.

Steve glanced between the door and Rumlow, “you have any idea what this is all.”

“I think I’m starting to,” the other man muttered with a raised brow.

__

 

Natasha found Bucky sitting against the closed door of Rumlow’s room forty five minutes later.

“Jarvis?” Bucky asked as she sat down next to him.

“Sam, actually, he had mentioned Steve had commented that you were acting a bit odd lately on their run this morning, when Steve didn’t show up back on the common floor twenty minutes ago we thought it might be a good idea to come and check on you, Jarvis only helpfully informed me of what was going on as I was coming up. So any reason why you locked those two in that room.”

Bucky side-eyed her for a moment before closing his eyes, “Those two can barely stand being in the same room for ten minutes if I’m not there with them. How much longer until Brock decides I’m not worth the effort it takes to get along with Steve. I need both of them Natalia, without Steve I start to forget Bucky, forget the person I’m supposed to be, and without Brock I lose sight of the reasons why I want to get better and why I want to atone for everything I did as the Winter Soldier.”

“You’re afraid of losing either of them, that’s the reason you so willingly accepted Rumlow back after everything he did, you realized you needed him.”

“Steve helped with that as well, his timing is not the best, but he can be exceptionally persuasive.”

“Does you’re flirting with both of them excessively have anything to do with this, they may be oblivious to this, but the rest of us have eyes.”

Bucky banged his head back against the door, “I know I’m not the same person that either of them fell in love with, but lust, that I can work with. I know both of them want me in some way or another and I thought maybe I could find some way to forge some sort of bond between all three of us, even if it was only sexual, that it might be enough to keep the two of them around. I know that there is a lot of animosity between both of them, but maybe if I could spark something, get the two of them in bed with me that I could eliminate some of that tension. What I didn’t account for was how oblivious the two of them could be.”

Natasha stood up briefly before crouching in front of him “James, you’re so stupid, Those two men would do anything for you, did you ever think about just talking to them.”

Bucky opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly the door behind him opened and he tumbled backwards, suddenly flat on his back staring owlishly up at the two men standing on the other side of the door, “how did you...”

“Jarvis,” commented Steve.

“We let him know we were through here and that we needed to speak with you,” Rumlow stated as he reached down to help Bucky back up and steer him back into the room to sit down on the bed.

“Natasha, if you could give us a little time I would really appreciate it.”

“Take all the time in the world Rogers, I’ll do what I can to keep the other’s off this floor.”

“Thank you,” Steve responded before closing the door behind him.

__

“So do you want to explain why you felt the need to lock us in a room together for almost an hour this morning James,” questioned Rumlow, looking down at the man seated on the bed in front of him.

Bucky didn’t look up from his hands that were twisting together in his lap, “Not really.”

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with all the flirting that you have been directing towards the two of us,” asked Steve as he knelt down so he was level with Bucky, the other man still resolutely avoiding his gaze.

“Maybe,” Bucky huffed, glancing up at the two men once before drawing his gaze back to his hands, “The two of you don’t get along very well and I thought it might be in everyone’s interest if you came to some sort of understanding.”

“And you thought attempting to entice us into some sort of threesome and when that didn’t work locking us in a room together was the best way of going about it,” Rumlow was barely holding back his laughter.

“No, yes, maybe,” Bucky flopped back on the bed so he was staring at the ceiling, collecting his thoughts before rising up on his elbows to look at the other two. “I need both of you too much to risk either of you leaving me for some reason or another, and I’’m starting to realize I need you as more than just friends. Steve, you are the only connection I have to my past before all....all this,” he gestured towards his prosthetic arm. “And Brock, your the only one since my fall off that train who bothered to treat me like more than just a pet, you actually cared about me as a person and not just about how much destruction I was capable of creating. I need both of you if I’m going to survive in this world, and for the longest time I worried that someday you would realize I was worth the effort it took to get along and one of you would leave.”

“Bucky, why didn’t you just say something,” Steve moved around to sit on the edge of the bed next to him.

“Because I know that I’m not the person either of you fell in love with, and eventually both of you were going to realize that I was never going to go back to being the way I was when you loved me. I am desperately in love with both of you, but I didn’t want to trap either of you in a relationship with someone you don’t love any more just because you feel some obligation because of who I used to be.”

Steve was stunned silent, Bucky hadn’t told him that he had loved him since before the train, but Rumlow had a dark look on his face. “You stupid idiot,” He muttered before grabbing Bucky by his shirt front and dragging him into a searing kiss that was all tongue and teeth. When he finally released him Bucky only had a moment to catch his breath before he felt a hand on his cheek and he was pulled into a much softer and slower, yet no less passionate, kiss with Steve.

“I, what...” he stammered looking between the two men.

“Bucky, I think I can speak for both of us when I say that we love you,” stated Steve, keeping his blue eyes locked on Bucky’s, “It doesn’t matter that you’ve changed, it doesn’t matter who you were or are now, we love everything about you.”

“I don’t hate Cap, contrary to that, I have a lot of respect for him. I may never love him the way I do you James, but if this is what you need I’m willing to try and make this work,” Rumlow leaned forward, placing his hands on the bed, on either side of Bucky’s hips and pressing his forehead to the other mans, playfully knocking their noses together.

“As am I,” Steve reached up to wrap his hand around the back of Bucky’s neck, fingers playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

“Thank you” Bucky whimpered, his eyes falling closed so that he missed the suddenly dirty grin on Rumlow’s face.

“Good, now that that’s out of the way, this...off,” Rumlow stated tugging at the bottom of Bucky’s shirt, “You too Cap, if we’re going to do this I want a test run and now is as good a time as any.”

Steve only grinned as he pulled his shirt over his head at the same time Rumlow tugged Bucky’s off and pressed him down into the bed.


	10. Resolving issues the fun way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys work out a few issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I wrote smut........short and not exceptionally descriptive or good smut, but smut it is.....so you know what that means...ratings bump.
> 
> Also I apologize for the numerous mistakes that are probably present in this chapter, I wanted to put it up before I lost my courage. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are not only appreciated but they are currently what I am living off of so please, keep 'em coming :p

A few hours later Bucky was passed out, exhausted, his head pillowed on Rumlow’s thigh, the other man propped up against the head board, one hand flipping through the paper on the bed next to him, the same one he had been attempting to read before Bucky barged in with Steve in tow this morning, the other hand resting on the back of the other mans neck, fingers tangled in the short hair. Steve was seated in a chair he had pulled up next to the bed, sketch book in hand.

“Do you mind if I take a look?” Asked Rumlow, nodding towards the sketchbook when Steve had paused for a moment. 

Steve hesitated, but only for a brief instance, before nodding and handing the sketch pad over, “It’s not quite done yet,”

The sketch was a half finished image of Rumlow and Bucky tangled together in bed, “I’m impressed, Cap,” commented Rumlow as he flipped through some of the other images, one of Bucky sitting on top of Rumlow, grinning like a maniac from the day they had decided to spar, another of Tony and Bruce huddled together over Bucky’s new arm, one of Bucky with his head pillowed on Rumlow’s lap, the two men laughing something, another of Clint and Bucky seated on the floor playing video games. All of the sketches where images of the residents of Stark Tower, but they were predominately of Rumlow and Bucky.

“Thanks,” Steve responded, placing the sketchbook on the side table. “I can’t believe how quickly he passed out,” commented Steve nodding towards the sleeping man. They hadn’t even done that much, just a little bit of kissing and heavy petting.

“Emotional conversations and things like that tend to wear him down pretty quick, I think it might be a product of going so long without being allowed to express his thoughts or feelings. He spends so much time trying to hold them in because that’s what he was trained to do and eventually they get the better of him,” Rumlow had noticed this after watching Bucky the past few weeks, how he could train for hours and be fine, but the moment he started trying to sift through his memories or work through any emotional issues it just seemed to suck the energy right out of him, so Rumlow was rather unsurprised when he had essentially passed out on them.

“It was different when we were kids,” Steve commented thoughtfully, “He was always so expressive about everything, boundless energy, and he never really bothered to hide anything, especially from me. I guess that started to change during the war, after the camp in Austria, he became quieter, more introspective”

Rumlow shrugged, “War and battle changes people, sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse.” He hesitated before continuing on and asking one of the many questions he had been wanting to ask for the past several weeks. “How did you two meet.

Steve snorted, “We were both young, maybe six or seven, I was getting the snot beaten out of me in some back ally on my way home from picking up some medicine for my mom when suddenly here was some little orphan kid, all knobby knees, bruises and scrapes, here to save my ass, he ran off three boys who were a good four or five years older than us. Honestly I think I might have fallen in love with him a little bit that day, gap toothed grin, black eye and bloody lip and all. We were basically inseparable from that day forward. Best friends until we were around seventeen, and lovers after that. Bucky would still go out all the time, set me up on double dates and what not to keep up appearances, but at the end of the night it was always my bed he ended up in, even when I was a scrawny little nothing.”

“Must have been hard to lose him that day on the train.”

Steve shrugged, “it was, but at the time I thought I would be following him shortly after, why else would I fly that plane into the arctic when there were other options available. I was devastated when I woke up because I now had to face this whole new world without the one person who meant the most to me.” Steve leaned forward resting his chin on an open palm, the other hand reaching out to tangle his fingers with Bucky’s, “what about you, and not how you met, I know that, I saw the file and Bucky has told me a little bit, but when did your relationship turn from just being a physical relationship into something more.”

Rumlow glanced down and the dark head pillowed on his thigh before glancing back up to meet bright blue eyes, “I honestly don’t know if I could pinpoint an exact time. Shortly before I came to you with the whole plan to take down S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra I suddenly realized that I had been in love with him for years, and I knew then I had to do whatever it took to get him out of there. You’ve read all the files on him, so you know how they all talk about how he’s some sort of machine, no personality or character traits whatsoever, but that’s not entirely true. The longer he would stay out of cryo and the longer between wipes the more you could see of who he actually was. We were supposed to report any abnormalities in his behavior, but I avoided doing so because it meant I got to spend more time with him and get to know at least a few things about him.”

“You are such a sap Brock,” both men startled, looking down at a pair of sleepy blue eyes.

“How long have you been awake,” questioned Steve.

“Long enough,” murmured Bucky, pulling himself up to sit astride Rumlow’s lap, taking note of the way Steve’s hands curled into fists when he did so, “and we were eight, not seven, Steve.”

“Either way I don’t know what I would have done without you, or how I ever deserved someone like you.”

Bucky reached over, pulling Steve in for a soft kiss, he felt Rumlow tense beneath him as he did. “You need to stop acting like I hung the moon and the stars Stevie,” he stated calmly, keeping one hand firmly on the back of Steve’s neck, “I’ve killed people, I’ve started wars. The question here is not what you did to deserve me, it’s why someone like you would ever want someone like me,” Steve opened his mouth to protest but Bucky cut him off, “Don’t fight me on this one Stevie.”

“I won’t fight with you on this Buck, but that doesn’t mean I agree with you.”

Bucky just rolled his eyes and pulled away, turning back towards Rumlow, “So, about that test run, where were we.”

Rumlow reached up to tug on Bucky’s hair, pulling the other man closer, “you sure you won’t fall asleep on us this time?”

“Promise,” He responded before closing the gap. The kiss was sweet and gentle, but was steadily building towards something deeper. Out of the corner of his eye Bucky notice Steve moving from his chair to sit on the edge of the bed, and without even bothering to break the kiss he reached out to push the blond man back into the chair.

“Bucky...what.”

Bucky broke away from Rumlow, “There are two very big issues that could prevent this from working out, and I’m going to make sure we work through both of them tonight, First we are going to deal with your jealousy issues.”

“I don’t have jealousy issues!”

Every time Brock even so much as looks at me you look as though you want to strangle him, and you,” he turned towards Rumlow who was struggling not to laugh at Steve’s outrage, “You need to stop looking as though I’m going to throw you out on the street every time Steve and I touch.”

“And you think having Cap sit this one out to watch us have sex is going to fix this, I fail to see the logic behind this one.”

“I was really hoping you two would just roll with me on this one, but guess not,” Bucky sighed. “Look, I get that it is going to be a while before for the two of you are comfortable to anything sexual with each other beyond a little kissing and some groping, but I need both of you to be comfortable with the idea of sharing me, and the fastest way I can think to establish this is by having you watch me with each other, please just let me try this.”

 

Rumlow shifted, resting both of his hands on Bucky’s hips “I’m going to do whatever it is you think we need to do to make this work.”

Bucky glanced over at Steve waiting for his consent as well. Steve’s eyes remained hard, but he nodded, sitting back stiffly in his chair.

“Oh thank God,” he muttered, shifting away to quickly divest himself and Rumlow of their boxers before resuming his place seated on the other man’s lap, wasting no time as he started rocking his hips down against the former agents cock.

“Someone’s in a hurry,” Rumlow chuckled as he leaned forward to latching onto the juncture of Bucky’s neck and shoulder wrenching a harsh gasp from the man.

“Fuck, Fuck Fuck Fuck,” Bucky repeated and Rumlow worked on creating a chain of bruises and love bites around his neck as he blindly reached towards the side table drawer, nearly ripping it out from the table in his haste to get the lube out, almost collapsing on top of the other man when nipped and his earlobe. “Hurry,” he breathed as he pressed the bottle of lube into the Rumlow’s hand.

“A bit rushed with this James.”

“Don’t care,” Bucky whimpered as Rumlow pulled his hips down sharply grind together, “I don’t want slow, it’s been too long, so either fuck me now or step aside so Steve can do it.”

Rumlow didn’t need to be told twice, so he quickly slicked up two fingers and pressed them into Bucky, the other man threw his head back letting out an obscene moan. Rumlow heard Steve’s sharp intake of breath, the first response he had noticed from the other man, and glanced over taking note of how he was palming his cock through his pants, eyes locked on Bucky as he squirmed and whimpered.

“Shit Brock, please I’m ready, just please,” Bucky begged.

“I don’t want to hurt you James.”

“You won’t just please, I need you.”

Rumlow didn’t argue, instead withdrawing his fingers and quickly slicking himself up, positioning Bucky over him and allowing the other man to sink down until he was buried to the hilt.

Bucky’s breath came out ragged as he adjusted to the stretch of the other mans cock. He shifted back to lift his hips off, but Rumlow’s grip on his hips stopped him.

“If you move now love this won’t last very long,” the other man ground out through gritted teeth, carefully trying to restrain himself.

“I can live with that,” he responded cheekily, some of his bravado returning to him as he was offered a moment to catch his breath. Rumlow rolled his hips in retaliation, pressing in against Bucky’s prostate and pulling another groan from the man. “Shit Brock, move.” 

Bucky allowed Rumlow to set the pace which slowly built into a frenzy. He pushed forward, pressing his forehead against Bucky’s as he pounded into the other man, gripping his hips so tightly that he was almost certain he would leave bruises. He was so focused that he was almost taken by complete surprise when his orgasm roared through him, his hips stuttering up into Bucky as he came. 

Once he finally came back to himself Rumlow reached for the other man’s cock to finish him off as well, but before he could even touch him Bucky was suddenly ripped off of him and shoved up against the wall opposite the bed. Steve didn’t even bother to remove his pants fully, opting simply to shove them down far enough that he could press into the other man, lifting him up off the ground and setting a harsh pace.

Rumlow was only able to see Bucky’s legs wrapped around Steve’s waist and his hands scrambling for some purchases on the other man’s shoulder, Steve’s large frame blocking the rest of him from view, but he could hear him, his voice steadily rising in volume and pitch. Neither man lasted long, what with the frantic pace they were setting, Bucky came first with a loud scream that Rumlow was certain the other Tower residents must have heard, even with the soundproofed walls, and Steve followed him a few thrusts later.

When Steve finally let him down again Bucky stumbled back towards the bed, collapsing on it and curling himself around Rumlow. “Fuck that was hot,” he noted sleepily as he nuzzled his face into Rumlow’s shoulder.

Steve hummed in agreement, settling in on the other side of Bucky, wrapping his arms around Bucky before hesitantly commenting “the two of you look good together.”

Rumlow grinned at Steve over Bucky’s head, acknowledging how hard it must have been for the other man to admit that, “and I never knew you had it in you to fuck like that Cap.”

“Yeah, Yeah, your both great,” Bucky mumbled, now le’me sleep some and maybe when I wake up we can find out how great the two of you are together.”

“Whatever you want darling,” Rumlow responded, kissing the other man on the forehead.

Bucky cracked his eyes open for a moment so he could peer at the other man, “darling, that’s a new one.”

“Sweetheart didn’t seem appropriate anymore,” Rumlow admitted with a sardonic smile.

Bucky just rolled his eyes, “great, now I’ve got to deal with two emotional saps who act like I’ll break over every thing they say instead of one.”

“Don’t blame us Buck, this was your idea,” Steve noted as he gripped Bucky tightly, twining their legs together.

“Mhmmm,” hummed Bucky, “Best idea I ever had,” he responded before promptly falling asleep under the watchful gaze of his two lovers.


	11. Welcome to the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betting and invitations that were long overdue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet here, enjoy

They didn’t make it back down to the common floor of the Tower until the following morning, and that was only because Bucky had been hungry and there weren’t any brown sugar pop tarts on their floor, they had only had strawberry, who the hell would want strawberry pop tarts, Bucky couldn’t see the point in that, if you were going to eat crap for breakfast why even bother trying to make it seem somewhat virtuous by making it fruit flavored.

Bucky was the first to arrive on the floor as he had declined to follow either Steve or Rumlow’s suggestion that he shower and get dressed before proceeding to the common level We live here Steve, I’m not going to take a shower to go get pop tarts. So when he arrived on the floor he was clad in a pair of Rumlow’s boxers and one of Steve’s oversized sweatshirts, his hair was sticking up in random places, and there was a series of incriminating bruises and hickeys on his neck, needless to say, when he a noticed that all of the Avengers were present along with Rhodey and Pepper he regretted his decision not to get at least somewhat cleaned up.

“I win,” crowed Clint from his crouched perch atop the counter, “four months, suck it Wilson.

“Not so fast wing-less wonder,” Sam snapped back, “you said it would happen while they were training, so that means......”

“Rhodey wins,” finished Tony as he pulled a pitcher of water from the refrigerator and poured himself a glass, “but only because I refused to bet on the grounds that they were already in a relationship and just hadn’t realized it yet.” He placed a quick kiss on Pepper’s cheek as he passed by her, settling in on one of the counter stools on the other side of Rhodey, “I’m going to expect a cut of that by they way buddy, since I was the one to suggest to Barnes that locking Capsicle and Agent in a room together might help, what was the pot up to again.”

“Five thousand,” answered Rhodey, “and I think they would have figured it out even without your suggestion since Sergeant Barnes wasn’t being particularly subtle anyway.”

“You do realize I can hear all of you,” Bucky commented as he opened the cupboard and pulled out a box of pop tarts, “and really, while we’re training Barton, where anyone could walk in on us, I’m a little bit better than that.

“I’m sorry, but have you seen yourself fight, it’s pretty much the hottest thing ever, that sort of movement should be illegal. I would totally tap that in a second if Nat wouldn’t kill me first.”

“Only if you didn’t invite me to join in,” she commented without even looking up from her magazine, “James is very attractive and welcome in our bed anytime he chooses.”  
“Cap and I might object to that,” commented Rumlow who had now entered the room, dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, “we’re still working out the dynamic of a threesome, a fivesome might be a bit beyond our grasp just yet,” he reeled Bucky in so his back was pressed against his chest and hooked his chin over the smaller man’s shoulder.

“Casual jokes about polyamory, see now this is why I’m starting to like you.” Tony turned towards Pepper, “Can we keep him.”

She only raised an eyebrow at his childish behavior, “you already have two former agents and three super assassins so i don’t see why not.”

“I’m sorry, but what just happened,” asked a confused Rumlow.

Bucky leaned back into his embrace, turning his head so he could see the other man properly, “I think you’ve just been officially invited to join the Avengers.”

“That means we get you as well Buckaroo,” noted Clint, “you promised to join once he did.”

“He’s going to need a name for the team,” said Steve who had entered the room just in time to hear the tail end of the tail end of the conversation, his hair still wet from the shower, “all the rest of us have them so he’ll need one too.”

Bucky turned around to scrutinize the other man for a moment. “Crossbones,” he announced after a moment, tracing an x across Rumlow’s chest where his tactical gear normally was.

“Seems a bit more menacing then what we might want to go for,” he remarked.

Bucky snorted, “yeah because Black Widow and the Winter Soldier are such warm and fuzzy names.”

“I think it suits you,” commented Steve, reaching up to pull Rumlow in for a lingering kiss much to everyone’s surprise, “We’re going to have to come up with a new name for you as well though Bucky.

“No we won’t” he piped up, once he had gotten over the initial shock of seeing such a soft and loving kiss between the two men in his life, “I think it’s time that the rest of the world learned what happened, I would like them to get to hear James Buchanan Barnes story.”

“Are you sure about that James?” asked a concerned Rumlow.

Bucky leaned his head on Rumlow’s shoulder and reached out to grab Steve’s hand, twining their fingers together, “No, but I figure with you two by my side I can face just about anything, so yes, I do think it’s about time we shared with the world that I’m still alive.

\- The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ending here was a bit of a spur of the moment decision, but ultimately it seemed logical since most of the story lines have now been closed up.
> 
> However......I am planning on writing a sequel, a sort of what life is like now that we're all Avenger's sort of thing but I am in desperate need of ideas for the direction I would like to have the plot go, so please, if you have any ideas drop me a note, I will totally dedicate the next fic to whoever's idea I end up going with. :p. Thanks again for being the best readers ever, you're all super encouraging and awesome.


End file.
